Cute Small Animal
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: As he looks at Chrome, he can't help but think all the similarities she has off some cute small animals.


**I am currently in 1896 overload! I am doodling them all over my notebook and I have so many ideas for them! Also it because I read an 1896 doujinshi called "Infinite Admiration," And it was with LEMON! It was so sexy! I just loved it haha…yes I am a pervert but who cares! I never read an M 1896 doujinshi so it made me so happy to read it! Well I didn't read it because it was in Japanese but the art told the story! So maybe my next 1896 story will be filled with nothing but Lemon! Just pure sex! Hahah but let's just see if I can ^-^**

**Also this story was inspired by an art work on DeviantArt.  
**

**1896 Cute Little Animal by Karasarai  
**

**Go check it out!  
**

* * *

_**She was small.**_

Hibari Kyoya was strolling by Namimori; he was patrolling and scanning the area with his grey narrow eyes making sure everything was in order. _'Everything looks peaceful here,'_ He thought out as he yawned.

He had been patrolling for about 3 hours now.

Then out of nowhere his stomach gave out a slight rumble. _'Hn,'_ was his only response to his empty stomach. But his stomach responded back with another loud rumble.

He sighed and decided to go _'hunting' _which meant going to a nearby store and purchasing food. So he went to the nearest store that was also a small fast food joint that sold hot fresh food.

As he entered the small store, his eyes caught something familiar. He saw a purple haired girl walking around the junk food aisle. He blinked. _'She looks like that illusionist….what's this herbivores name again…'_ He glared at her and slightly growled as he noticed her flimsy uniform_. 'Such indecent clothing, she is disrupting the peace with those clothing,'_

He also noticed that she was on her tippy toes reaching for a bag of chips that was on a high shelf. '_She is rather small and short, '_She placed her arms up and tried to reach the chips, but to no avail did she manage to get them.

_**She was innocent.**_

He began to walk to her, but stopped when he saw another person approaching her.

"Hey baby," This unknown person spoke to her.

Chrome jumped up a bit for she was startled by the stranger. "Ummmm…..b-baby?" She turned to the unknown man and blushed as she saw he was giving her a creepy smile.

"Yeah, baby because you look so cute," this male was taller than her and had spiky red hair, and by looking at his tattooed face, he wasn't a person to trust. His black eyes scanned over Chrome body, and he licked his lips as he saw how small her clothing was. "Hey baby, did it hurt?" He asked.

Chrome backed away but as he asked the question, her hand went to her eye patch. "Well y-yes…b-but…"

The man chuckled. "No baby, not that, I meant did it hurt when you fell,"

"W-When I fell?" Chrome was confused, what was this man talking about.

"Yeah, when you fell down from heaven," he snickered.

"But I didn't fall from heaven?...are you okay sir?" She asked in slight concern.

Hibari observed this man as he was trying to flirt with the purple haired girl and how the girl was so dense in not knowing what the man was going. '_Does she not know he is trying to flirting with her….what stupid herbivores behavior….' _

He couldn't stand for this behavior, it made him somewhat mad.

"Herbivores, you are crowding this aisle," He spoke.

Chrome turned her head and saw the perfect. "Oh, it's you…cloud-man…"

"Cloud-man?" The male spoke. "That's a stupid name." He turned to Hibari and sneered. "Go away can't you see that I am with my babe?"

"Y-Your babe?" Chrome looked up at him. "I'm not y-yours.."

"Come on babe, just come with me, we could have lots of fun," He winked at her. Chrome just shivered.

Hibari glared at the man and growled.

"This behavior is not allowed," Hibari took out his tonfas. "I will bite you to death for not being disciplined,"

The red head looked at Hibari and back at Chrome. He then noticed that they were wearing similar looking rings on their left hand. '_Aw damn…I guess this chick is taken…,'_

"Hey buddy," the man stepped away as Hibari had a threaten aura around him. "Hey look man if she's yours you should have said so," He then turned to Chrome. "But babe if you get tired of him just look for me I can show you a great time," he whispered to her and walked out the store leaving a confused Chrome and an angered Hibari.

"C-Cloud-man?" Chrome spoke up. "What did he mean if I get tired of you to look for him?"

_**She had a big doe like eye.**_

He glanced at her and he noticed that her purple eye was full of curiosity. _'She has big eyes,'_ he noticed.

"He was just talking nonsense,"

"Oh….." She said then turned her back to him and once again she was on her tippy toes. She was trying to reach the bag of chips, again.

"So helpless," he said and walked towards the shelf and with ease he grabbed the bag. "You could not do this yourself?"

He handed her the bag and Chrome just blushed and thanked him. "W-Well…it was really high up…a-and…I well…"

He once again noticed her big round eye. _'They are like a baby doe eye...'_

" C-Cloud-man why are you looking at me like that?" She tipped her head to the side.

"I am not looking at you," he said as he turned away.

'_I wasted enough time with her,'_ he started to walk away. He walked over to a counted and ordered his food.

_**She was not afraid of him.**_

As Hibari received his food to go, he decided to go eat it at the park. He then felt as if someone was following him, he turned around and there was Chrome, with her big bag of chips in her arms.

'_Is this herbivore following me?' _

"What do you want," he glared at her as she came closer to him.

"I…w-well…..i wanted to ask you w-what is your real n-name..." She looked at the ground out of shyness. "I always call you cloud-man...a-and…..bossu told me to call people by their name….so I can get used to them…a-and…..I won't be that timid with everyone…"

"Hn," he sighed. "Well it is rather annoying that you call me Cloud man every time," He walked over a nearby bench and sat down. "You can call me Hibari."

"H-Hibari…." She gave out a smile and walked to where he sat. She then dared and sat next to him. "W-Well….H-Hibari-san…I'm …Chrome…"

She then proceeded to open her bag of chips and took some out and ate quietly.

'_Hn is she going to stay, I told her my name, she should leave now,'_

He gave out a growl and Chrome turned to him.

"Oh…w-what's wrong?...do you want some?" She handed her bag of chips but Hibari just glared at her.

"No" he said in a cold tone that he was sure would make her leave but it didn't work she just sat there and ate.

'_What, is she not afraid of me?'_ he was going to take out his tonfas and chase her away but then his stomach grumbled. _'First I eat then I will bite her to death,_

_**She ate in small bites.**_

They both sat down and ate their food in silence.

Hibari ate a hamburger, and he took big bites. As for Chrome who had her bag of chips, she was taking small bites with each chip she ate.

'_Why does she eat so small and slow,'_ he looked at her eating habits. _'She will never fill up if she eats like that,'_

"Herbivore,"

_**She was scared easily.**_

Chrome slightly jumped as she heard his voice. "S-Sorry….I was kind g-getting used to the quietness…."

"Hn,"

'_So she does get scared,'_

"D-Did you want to say s-something….H-Hibari-san?"

He looked at her and just sighed in frustration. He couldn't speak….somehow with her staring at him made him forget what he was about to say.

"No, just be quite,"

"O-Okay….."

_**She was like a small cute animal.**_

As they sat there, Hibari couldn't help but think about everything he had noticed about this Chrome Dokuro.

She had long legs but her body structure was still small and short, her innocence was too much that he couldn't believe such a person could be that innocent, her eye was round and bright, she was not scared of him, she acted familiar to him just like Roll or Hibird would act with him, her eating habits was like a herbivore, only taking small bits, and she was easily startled by the slights of noise.

Come to think about it…

The way she looked and they way she behaved made him think of a small animal.

"You're like a small animal," he spoke and Chrome jumped a bit as she was used to the silence.

"Huh?" Chrome looked up at him with a confused expression. "A…. s-small animal?"

He gave her a smirk. "Yes," he then observed her more, and like all small animals, he always thought they were rather….. "And a cute small one."

"W-What…" Chrome blushed as he chuckled. "C-Cute…."

"Well small animal," He stood up and gave her a glance. "You have to be careful now,"

"C-Careful?...w-why?"

He leaned closer to her and his mouth was now next to her ear. "Because, carnivores such as myself, will probable hunt you down, and make you theirs and devour you." He then slightly nibbled her ear and pulled back and saw how Chrome's face turned into a deep shape of red.

"I…I…ummmm…." Chrome was speechless. Did he j-just…n-nibble her ear? And make her…t-theirs? What did he mean?

"I will be looking forward to the hunt small animal," He then walked away, leaving a confused, flustered, and blushing Chrome on the park bench.

'_What does he…m-mean by hunt?'_

* * *

**What does he mean?**

**hahhaa  
**

**oh so yeah  
**

**thank you ****Karasarai** for letting me use you cute drawing! Thank you!  


* * *

**REVIEW?  
**


End file.
